


Light of the living, shadow of the dead

by luna_laufeyson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 10:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16514705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_laufeyson/pseuds/luna_laufeyson
Summary: Just an idea that I might build on somedayFeel free to adopt, just let me know so I can read it





	Light of the living, shadow of the dead

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything

Harry's curse scar reincarnates him into all different situations when he dies. He always lives and develops as a normal child but sometimes he dies before he gets his letter. Still remembers these lives. He gets all sorts of friends and families. He always has the feeling somethings wrong and always matures really fast and gets his memories gradually for a month or so and then in a big burst after a few months most of the time but sometimes it's different like he gets them as soon as he's born and sometimes he only gets them after he finishes at hogwarts but he always has a nagging thing in the back of his mind that he needs to go somewhere but he never knows where. Harry starts out as happy-go-lucky but in from around the fourth to tenth life, once he gets his memories back, he is confused and scared. Before and after that he just ignores it always saying it's a dream. He always has his bright green eyes and his lightning scar hidden somewhere not easily visible though.   
First life is just before Hogwarts is founded. He is an average, normal wizard and he lives a full and happy life and is at peace with his death. Next he is reincarnated as Slytherin's son and is confused and upset and keeps being reincarnated.


End file.
